The present invention relates to a sand buggy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sand buggy which has a good shock-absorbing function.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 5, a conventional sand buggy 10 has a main frame 15, a first front wheel 11, a second front wheel 11xe2x80x2, a first rear wheel 13, a second rear wheel 13xe2x80x2, a first front shock absorber 12, a second front shock absorber 12xe2x80x2, a rear shock absorber 14, a rear wheel shaft 18, a positioning seat 16, a first suspension arm 17, a second suspension arm 17xe2x80x2, and a positioning mount 19. The first suspension arm 17 is connected to the first front wheel 11. The second suspension arm 17xe2x80x2 is connected to the second front wheel 11xe2x80x2. The positioning seat 16 is disposed on the main frame 15. The positioning seat 16 is connected to the first front shock absorber 12 and the second front shock absorber 12xe2x80x2. The first front shock absorber 12 is connected to the first suspension arm 17. The second front shock absorber 12xe2x80x2 is connected to the second suspension arm 17xe2x80x2. The positioning mount 19 is disposed on the rear wheel shaft 18. The rear shock absorber 14 is connected to the main frame 15 and the positioning mount 19. However, the first front shock absorber 12, the second front shock absorber 12xe2x80x2, and the rear shock absorber 14 absorb a portion of shock only.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sand buggy which has a good shock-absorbing result.
Accordingly, a sand buggy comprises a main frame, a front suspension mechanism, a first rear suspension gear, and a second rear suspension gear. A first connection rod is disposed on a front portion of the main frame. A second connection rod is disposed on the front portion of the main frame. The front suspension mechanism has a positioning seat, a movable mount, a suspension arm, a positioning plate, a first front shock absorber, and a second front shock absorber. The positioning seat is connected to the first connection rod and the second connection rod. The positioning seat has two lower rotating shafts. Each of the lower rotating shafts has an inner sleeve. The movable mount has two pairs of lug panels to receive the lower rotating shafts. An opening is formed between the positioning seat and the movable mount. The suspension arm passes through the opening. The suspension arm has a pair of first lug bars and a pair of second lug bars. A positioning plate is disposed on the front portion of the main frame and beneath the first connection rod and the second connection rod. The first front shock absorber is connected to the first lug bars and the positioning plate. The second front shock absorber is connected to the second lug bars and the positioning plate. The first rear suspension gear has a first positioning mount, a first movable seat, and a first suspension link. The first positioning mount is disposed on a first side of the main frame. The first movable seat is inserted in the first positioning mount. The first suspension link is connected to the first movable seat. A pair of first lug plates. are disposed on the first suspension link. The second rear suspension gear has a second positioning mount, a second movable seat, and a second suspension link. The second positioning mount is disposed on a second side of the main frame. The second movable seat is inserted in the second positioning mount. The second suspension link is connected to the second movable seat. A pair of a second lug plates are disposed on the second suspension link. A first rear shock absorber has a first lower end disposed between the first lug plates, and a first hollow upper end. A second rear shock absorber has a second lower end disposed between the second lug plates, and a second hollow upper end. A main shaft has a first distal end inserted in the first hollow upper end of the first rear shock absorber and a second distal end inserted in the second hollow upper end of the second rear shock absorber.